This relates generally to electronic devices with ports, and, more particularly, to shutter structures for selectively blocking ports when not in use to prevent intrusion of contaminants.
Electronic devices include components such as audio components. An electronic device housing may be provided with audio ports to accommodate audio components. For example, an electronic device may have a microphone port and a speaker port. A microphone can be mounted in the microphone port to capture sound. Audio signals can be played on a speaker that is mounted in a speaker port.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other portable electronic devices are often exposed to environmental contaminants. For example, a user of a portable computer or cellular telephone may accidentally expose the computer or cellular telephone to moisture or dirt. Contaminants can disrupt the operation of an electronic device. For example, contaminants can prevent sound from properly entering or exiting the device through an audio port.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide ways to prevent intrusion of contaminants into an electronic device.